Emily
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = September 23, Age 255|Date of death = May 8, Age 774 (Revived) Before Age 889|Height = 5'3" (160 cm) "adult"|Weight = 103 lbs (47 Kg) "adult"|Address = Spencer World (Ninjago City) (Formerly) East City|Occupation = Martial Artist Babysitter Waitress Keeper of the Comet Crystal|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Victor Elson (Father) Anna (Mother) Cody (Younger brother) Zesmond (Husband) Michelle (Daughter) Shaun (Father-in-law) Danielle (Mother-in-law) Kayla (Sister-in-law) Marcus (Uncle-in-law) Amelia (Aunt-in-law) Alyson (Sister-in-law) Nathaniel (Brother-in-law) Melissa (Niece) Tommy (Nephew) Alissa (Niece) Tyler (Nephew) Lucy (Niece) Pan (Niece) Matthew (Great-grandephew) Goku Jr. (Great-great grandnephew) Marie (Great-great grandniece)|AniName = Emily|MangaName = Emily}} Emily (エミリー, Emirii) is the Human daughter of Victor Elson and Anna, the older sister of Cody and the best friend of Justine, Rebecca and Alyson. She's the daughter-in-law of Shaun and Danielle, the sister-in-law of Kayla, the niece-in-law of Marcus and Amelia, sister-in-law of Alyson and Nathaniel and the aunt of Melissa, Tommy, Michelle, Alissa, Tyler and Lucy. She's the beautiful wife of Zesmond and the loving mother of Michelle. Appearance Emily is a beautiful, young child and young woman with a very slim figure build and average height of a slender frame yet athletic physique. Over the course of the series, she's have the brown eyes, pale skin complexion and long curly wavy fiery red hair that's reaches down to her waist. In Namek Saga and Frieza Saga, as a child, she's was little similar height with Kayla, her hair was short (probably shoulder-length) and short height at a young age during the Vegeta Saga through Cell Saga. She's actually wear the casual outfit is black tank top and skirt with a green long sleeved shoulder shirt decorated with golden chinese flower patterns and a white orchid hairclip. In Cell Saga, at the age of 12, Emily's hairstyle is still the same, her magical necklace is kept from her mother, her black socks and tank top are the same, brown boots still worn, the only new pieces of her outfit is a green short sleeved jacket with Chinese gold floral patterns and a green skirt with gold hem and more Chinese floral printing. In Majin Buu Saga, Emily's hair was pulled back with a white flower hair ponytail holder, green off-shoulder medium sleeved crop top with a light green dress that reaches her upper thighs with two gold straps, black spandex short shorts (she retains this outfit only her black spandex short shorts are replaced with a black capris leggings), a glowing blue crystal necklace from her father and mother and brown thigh-high boots and her tight-high boots have white stockings. At the celebration of Kid Buu's defeat, she's wears the sky blue dress with a black short-sleeved vest, gold earrings, a lighter blue stockings and black loafers. In the end of Dragon Ball Z, Emily wearing her hair in tied up in a half-bun, yellow thigh length dress, light blue denim jacket, white scarf, brown ankle length brown boots, white belt with silver buckle. In Dragon Ball GT series, Emily's hairstyle is still the same from the Majin Buu Saga Arc, she's wearing the short-sleeved black shirt, sky blue short-sleeved blouse jacket, green skirt, black spandex leggings, a glowing blue crystal necklace and brown boots. Personality Emily is a very shy, kindhearted, deeply romantic, clever, intelligent, independent, compassionate, courageous, passionate, peaceful, native, bubbly, energetic, caring and gentle personality in the manga and anime Dragon Ball franchise. She has a deep fascination and wonder for stories of history, lore, legend and mythical objects and places. Emily is a sweet and gentle girl who can easily gain trust from many people. She is friendly and calm, as described by people who knew her. She always seems to find it easy to bring smiles to people's faces and likes to cheer them up when they are sad. She would always look out for her friends and family. She has a very protective, serious and calm side to her. She is shown overall to be a gentle and kind girl, who has a photographic memory and kind soul. She having a curious mind, causes her to immediately want to find the truth and solution to a problem about the Spencer Clan Massacre, Dragon World and Dragon Balls. Emily believes in being their for her friends, and fighting in any ways possible to protect and defend them from the future villains and destruction. Emily starts off as a normal average girl. She has no knowledge of the powers she has and what it could do. Emily had insecurity and self esteem issues during the series. When she learned the origin of her powers and joined allied forces with the Martial artists, she tried to harness it, but because having no experience in any form of combat or weaponry, she struggled a lot. This caused her many times to think that she could not ever get strong enough like her parents, husband or her only child, even to the point she thought that her ancestor had chosen the wrong person to hold the crystal and saying to herself that she wasn't worthy of being alongside the ninjas and the chosen one of the Comet Powers. However when Zesmond gave her advice, that achieving such strength takes time, and to never think of giving up. He told her that despite not having strength to equal the Ninja warriors, Saiyans, Martial artists and Z Fighters, the Crystal chose her for a reason that none cannot explain, but she's still a strong fighter and supporter. Hearing this, Emily took Zesmond's words to heart, which formed a close friendship and admiration towards the Dragon World, Spencer World, and later a secret hidden crush for Zesmond since at the beginning. In her young years, Emily was a more quiet and confused girl, because she did not know as much as other kids did. Sometimes she cried on her unbelievable parents, and they did not know much to do. As a child, she's friendly, gentle sweet, yet a bit quite, even more quite when she's in her zone of painting pictures, she barely doesn't talk. She doesn't like speaking in front of people in large groups and has a fondness with all sorts of tea drinks. She also loves animals, and would even hold a spider without any fear, but she still avoids all of the poisonous and dangerous animals. She is also a but of a neat freak, always attending house chores for even the most tiniest of messes around the apartment, along with being a very organized person. In Dragon Ball Z, she is caring about her family, friends and while she adores her grandmother Sally, she loathes her grandfather Cliff due to past events that occured decades before her birth. Emily is very protective of Zesmond from dangerous situations like Frieza, Cell and Super Buu from killing him after she's learning the truth about them. In the end of Dragon Ball Z series, Emily is the type of person who is friendly, patient, gentle, and kind. She likes to make friends with others and is known to be good with little kids around where she lives, accompanying them or offering to babysit them. Biography Background Emily is born on September 23 of Age 755. Emily has lived in Ninjago City of Spencer World in her entire life so far has been saved from Frieza since her childhood memories of the Frieza Saga. She and her family live atop a mansion like house on a hill, where the Ninjago city can be be accessed by riding down there by bike and seeing Zesmond for the first time when they were children in Cell Games Saga. Dragon Ball Z Frieza Saga After Cell Saga After Majin Buu Saga In seven years later after the death of Cell and the Cell Games, Emily's first appears as a nineteen years old teenager of the series, when the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, with her father and a nine-year-old younger brother Cody, Perfect World Saga Ten years later after the defeat of Super Buu and Kid Buu, Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Five years later, Baby Saga After Super 17 Saga In one year later Shadow Dragon Saga Later Film Appearances Bojack Unbound She's appears on the World Martial Arts Tournament between the fight of Gohan and Bojack. Broly - Second Coming In Fusion Reborn In Wrath of the Dragon In Power Manga and Anime Emily is the one of the strongest fighters alongside with the Z Fighters as the fighter and supporter. Emily have possesses a legendary and ancient artifact, The crystal of the Falling stars, or it's more common and accurate name is the Crystal of Comets. With this crystal, she is able to generate an airborne dust and material that has the similar organic make up that is found in comet dust tails. However, Ninjas for many decades see that this power has it's own twist. The floating dust has a unique trait where it is much more destructive and dangerous than normal comet dust. It can be condensed together in a shape of a ball to make a floating glowing ball. When a ball or a dust trail is formed in your hand, it can be thrown in any direction and will explode on impact, creating damage. The dust comes in a mixture of colours including purple, blue, and white. Her power level is 1, 234, 8889.000. Emily's necklace is the middle pendant in has the longest chain, the pendant on the right has the least and and the pendant on the left is in between the chain amount. The three stones contains a mysterious energy that enables the user to control animals and sometimes acts as a protection charm. This is especially useful since Emily's weakness is to perform physical attacks since she has very little experience in fighting and she is not a ninja fighter, but being a martial artist. The necklace can ONLY control normal animals. It is unable to control members of the serpentine, animals, Dragons or monsters, but it is able to call dragons, monsters or other animals. The three stones together are effective, but if you loose one of the stones, the power may not be as effective. The chains are made out of silver. Emily found the stones since she was a child, but she used her mother's old necklace to replace the jewels and fashioned it into her own in the entire anime series and movies. Films In Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, despite all of these projectile movements, Emily is not strong in brawn, physical form of combat against Broly. At first at this point, she is not that strong, and can only use her powers to defend herself and deflect attacks. Her ability suggests one of the reasons why she and Zesmond are able to work well together. Rock and earth are part of what is found in a comet. This means Emily's powers could be merged to make a more hard and dangerous comet. Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - * Kamehameha - * Chi Blocking - * Mystic Martial Arts - * Master Combatant - * Animal Telepathy - * 360-Degree Vision - * Microscopic Vision - * Telescopic Vision - Transformations Unlock Potential Like her husband and daughter, Equipment * Crystal necklace - * Senzu Beans Video Games Appearances Emily is the supportive players in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * Ocean Group dub: * FUNimation dub: Battles Major Battles Trivia * Emily's name means (エミリー or Emirii) is in American the meaning of the name Emily is: Hard working. * It is of Latin origin, and the meaning of Emily is "rival; laborious; eager". * Emily's appearance have shared similar brown eyes and red hairstyle to McKenzie. * Emily have survived the attack when she's watched her parents killed and died by Frieza at Kayla's 4th birthday on the Spencer World as a child. * Emily's favorite hobby is singing, dancing, cooking, solving histories, singing with birds and animals and picking rare red roses flowers. * Emily's favorite food is Chicken Alfredo pasta and peaches. * Emily's favorite vehicle is air bike. * Emily's Fave Clothing Colour scheme theme: Green, Gold, white. * When Emily was little, her hair was short and short height at a young age during in the Vegeta Saga through Cell Saga. * Out of all the family Members, Emily loved her father the most before he passed away and killed by Frieza. * The necklace that Emily possessed seems to strengthen her bonds with animals, making her able to control them and even summon the spirits of animals for her assistance. After the wolf incident, the necklace stopped all of it's power and shut out for years until she was 17 did the necklace started working and glowing again and she learned how to control it. * The origin of the stone is unknown from the Crystal Caves. * She got her pet dog from one of her mysterious animal followers from Spencer World. * Even though Emily has learned how to fully control her power, she is trying to avoid using it as much as possible and use it in extreme danger. * Emily does not have magic powers in her blood, her powers come from the crystal, without it, she is powerless and is not able to create hacking spirit animals. * Emily gets her looks from her mother and her eyes from her father. * Her crush on Zesmond is being kept hidden because she is worried that this information might make everyone to tease her and he probably might not think the same way. Only Zachary and Amber knows this secret and has sworn not to tell to anyone unless she wanted certain people to know. * When Emily creates hacking spirit animals, she has to envision the animal in her mind so that the energy can create the animal. Emily uses the animal spirit to hack into machines and control them. * Emily's necklace are similar with Teresa. Gallery Emily.jpg|Emily's character design concept Emily's outfit-1.png|Emily's full appearance Emily-1.png|Emily's hair is pulled back with a white flower hair ponytail holder Emily's second outfit-1.png|Emily as a teenager Emily and Zesmond-1.jpg|Emily and her boyfriend Zesmond Emily's ex-boyfriend-1.jpg|Emily looking up at Zesmond before return to the Other World with his parents and Goku Emily_descendant_of_the_comet_ninja_by_artycomicfa.jpg|Emily's hand-to-hand combat and powers Emily's energy powers-1.png|Emily's character as adult Adult Emily-1.png|Adult Emily in Dragon Ball GT series Kira oc meme by kaxrei-d4buas8-4.png Kira oc meme by kaxrei-d4buas8-3.png Kira oc meme by kaxrei-d4buas8-2.png Kira oc meme by kaxrei-d4buas8-1.png Kira oc meme by kaxrei-d4buas8.png Ninjago oc emara help by artycomicfangirl--1.jpg|Emily as a kid ninjago_oc_emara__help____by_artycomicfangirl-d733676.jpg ninjago_oc_emara_sketch_dump_by_artycomicfangirl-d713m7l.jpg ninjago_oc__emara_s_necklace_reference_by_artycomicfangirl-d72i9b3.jpg|Emily's necklace ninjago_oc__little_emara_lineart_by_artycomicfangirl_d70rz51-pre.jpg d72a28h-a90187b4-eb65-4cd9-8d90-156605a3c97b-1.jpg new_ninjago_oc__may__by_artycomicfangirl_d9quk8z-pre.jpg new_ninjago_oc__may__by_artycomicfangirl_d9quk-1.jpg new_ninjago_oc__may__by_artycomicfangirl_d9quk-2.jpg new_ninjago_oc__may__by_artycomicfangirl_d9quk-3.jpg new_ninjago_oc__may__by_artycomicfangirl_d9quk-4.jpg new_ninjago_oc__may__by_artycomicfangirl_d9quk-5.jpg new_ninjago_oc__may__by_artycomicfangirl_d9quk-6.jpg new_ninjago_oc__may__by_artycomicfangirl_d9quk-7.jpg new_ninjago_oc__may__by_artycomicfangirl_d9quk-8.jpg new_ninjago_oc__may__by_artycomicfangirl_d9quk-9.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Orphans Category:Citizens Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Good Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Spencer Family Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Mother Category:Gohan's Friends Category:Film characters Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Ninjas Category:Siblings Category:Civilians Category:Swordsmen